Checkmate
by saye0036
Summary: M is bored at a series of meetings and Bond is her bodyguard and he's distracting her in very inappropriate ways. Warning Rated M for sex between an older woman younger man.


**Checkmate**

Tags & Warnings: Rated M for Sex between an older woman and younger man.

James Bond/M James Bond Female M (James Bond) Olivia Mansfield Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot Explicit Sexual Content Older Woman/Younger Man Smut Romance Summary

* * *

The rhythmic banging of the headboard sounded in time with Bond's thrusts. His back arched covered in sheen of sweat as he panted. Concentrating on the blissful feeling of thrusting into her hot slick pussy. They've been at this...for almost an hour and he's never felt so driven to improve in his life.

If there were one time that James Bond, MI6 agent needed to impress upon a woman his stamina and ability, it was now. For this woman was not to be trifled with and he may only get one night to prove his worth.

One of his hands gripped the top of the low headboard as he used it to hold himself above her. Her legs wrapped around him, her pelvis tipped to meet his driving thrusts. Only groans of pleasure could escape her lips through the panting of their exertion.

This was the third time in the last hour and they were becoming nothing more that engorged sexually stimulated beings. Lost in the haze of want and need.

The reason for this coupling began with a drink and a look that said much more than it should. The rest was disjointed and discarded in his now hazy memory. Much like the clothing and bed linens discarded haphazardly and littering the floor of this, her hotel bedroom.

"Oh...god...harder, Bond harder!"

"M...almost there...almost...aghhh." Bond moved his other hand between their bodies to massage her clit and have her join him as his final thrust slammed into her and her cries crescendoed.

"Bond!"

"M!"

Bond collapsed on top of her and heaved into her neck by her ear. He really should have a line ready for such an occasion as this. But he was momentarily too exhausted to make one. He had been too busy trying to bring her to the brink all over again. Besides what could he say to M that would even remotely sound sincere enough for her to believe. If anything that was the problem he had in all this. Bond's regular finesse was at odds with his technique in this...unusual circumstance. Basically, M had shocked him stupid.

Say what you will about older women but not shy about telling you what to do and not to stop. M's commanding voice brought him off too soon the first time. He couldn't be humiliated like that, considering the woman he was desperately trying to impress after all this time.

Now that he finally got her in this position he was not about to let her go after just one franticly hot but lackluster performance by him in bed. Bond didn't usually have such difficulties but she really caught him off guard.

Now his limbs felt like jelly and her hand was tracing patterns on his back in such a soothing manner he may just fall asleep inside her.

"007…you're getting heavy." M said wearily as she pushed on one of his shoulders.

"Sorry...M." James tilted his pelvis back and eased out of her warmth with an involuntary groan. Rolling onto his back still panting to catch his breath. Luckily for him she was equally spent and breathless.

"I...should have taken you as a bodyguard to one of these boring events...years ago." M said with a chuckle.

"Yes you should have." Bond said with a grin. "Whatever the reason you chose now...I'm thankful for it."

M rolled off the bed taking a sheet to wrap around her curvaceous body as she turned towards the bath. "M?" Bond looked up at her in confusion.

M turned back to look at him, her Greek Adonis lying naked on the bed. "I have a meeting in an hour I don't need to arrive smelling like I just got fucked by one of my agents."

M glanced at her mussed hair in the mirror that hung over the headboard. What a look...at her age...freshly fucked and wrapped in a sheet! Christ...what had she been thinking?

Oh yes...she hadn't been thinking of anything but the way his arse looked in his trousers and how bloody good he smelt in the car on the ride over! How could she...at her age?

She had to get ready and keep busy to push the past hour and a half to the pleasant memories bin part of her normally logical brain.

"They will also know if you smell like you just got out of the shower. It's a dead give away. Besides M, I wouldn't classify what we did as just a fuck. After all, it was three." Bond said with a smug self satisfied smile. Finally he managed a smart ass comment, he hadn't let sex with her completely addle his brain.

"It's just what I said it was Bond and it will never happen again. I'm a married woman and that's final."

"Your marriage didn't seem to matter so much a hour ago? You know; after you offered me a drink and then you basically jumped me, ordering me to take you. Nor does wrapping a sheet around you to cover up, make much sense after I sucked your tits and spent ten minutes eating you out earlier!"

Bond was angry for her dismissal of these events that obviously meant much more to him than they did her. "Don't tell me you regret this?"

"Don't be petulant and rude Bond, it's beneath you! You're here as my guard and they gave us a suite. Which I might add, I had you sweep before we tumbled into bed. This was the only chance we could ever have to do this and as such I took the initiative. Besides, I'm never one to waste an opportunity."

Bond frowned. "You planned this from the start? Did you ever consider I might say no or that….that...well...what if I want more?"

"Don't embarrass yourself Bond. I'm an old woman. You would bore of me within a fortnight and you know it. You were good. but not good enough for me to leave my husband and face the ridicule of my peers."

Bond leapt off the bed and pulled her back into his arms. He really had something to prove now.

"If this is all I get then I'm bloody well going to run out the clock! You will be late to that meeting and you will be smelling of me. Part of me will be slowly leaking in your panties as you shift on your chair, thinking back on what we've done here this afternoon."

Bond kissed M with more passion than he thought he could posses. The dismissive way she treated him had done everything to inspire him, to prove that these deeply buried feelings were real. Tremendous passion that erupted within him the second their lips met and their tongues tangled.

He disliked that she considered and dismissed him as nothing more than a stud for her to use, for a couple of hours. This frustrated Bond far too deeply to let stand.

The simmering passion between them had been publicly understated for years and today had shocked him as much as it had her. This intensity sprang to life in a seemingly innocent moment between them, after he said something typically flirtatious and she responded with a look that promised him eternal bliss.

The two of them had been locked in this simmering sexual struggle for years and finally M planned for them to have this tryst. Why here? Why now?

No; he would make her scream his name and never forget this day. She would go home to that dried up old man and shrink away from the touch of his hands. This was his mission and it trumped all the others she'd sent him on.

Bond would lay the foundation of lust fulfillment so profound, that M would be ruined for all men but him.

Bond had always assumed that she was sweet on him and today effectively proved that three times over.

The kissing continued as pecs and nips to her mouth face and neck. He delved his tongue into explore her mouth with accompanying moans. It was then that Bond realized that the intensity had changed.

M was moaning into his mouth as the sheet dropped to the floor and she followed him back up onto the bed.

They spent several minutes just enjoying the taste of each other, when Bond realized they were heading into dangerous waters. This was decidedly becoming something more subtle, like making love. His hand weighed one of her delightfully large breasts in his hands. He really couldn't get enough of them. The size and feel of them in his hands as they spilled over in ivory softness with ultra sensitive pale mauve nipples.

Kissing...nipping at her chin. Bond mumbled words of adoration and desire to fulfill any future fantasy that she could ever have.

"M...I want you...again and again."

M pulled away for a moment and looked at him seriously. "Bond...are you?" M pulled back from him. "This is beginning to feel dangerously more like making love, than fucking your boss in the afternoon 007. What do you think this is?"

"More than you could possibly know M." Bond cupped her face in his hand and kissed her again.

M pulled away again in shock by his admission. Flirtations were one thing but this was beginning to sound far deeper for Bond than she would have expected. Although, he could just be lying as he was trained to do for his job.

Who was M to complain...she wanted this and now he's willing to go extra hard to please her and she planned on enjoying every hot wet minute of it!

Bond pulled her back into a kiss to prevent any further questioning. M pushed Bond back on the bed and straddled his waist as they continued to kiss. She began a trail down his neck to his collarbone and back up to his ear to nip at his lobe. Her hands running over the hard muscles of his shoulders and chest.

"I suppose I may require a good man from time to time." M said with a smirk.

Bond growled and decided that he didn't want to relinquish all the power in this...relationship dynamic. He flipped her under him on her stomach and pressed her down into the mattress. He kissed the back of her neck and proceeded to kiss down her spine to her ass.

"You want me to kiss your ass for the pleasure of knowing you...in the biblical sense?"

"There is nothing in a biblical sense here Bond, but adultery. And I would prefer not to take the lashes for it."

"What if I used silk? No marks." Bond said with a cheeky grin.

M got up on one elbow, holding her head under her chin and pulling one knee towards her as she tilted to the side to look at him. "Perhaps...depends on how well you can perform and obey orders 007."

Bond shot her a glare. "M you are one emasculating bitch."

"Yes; that is part of my charm." M said flippantly in response to his earlier cheek.

"So you say...what of your husband...the cuckold? How many others have you fucked for an afternoon and just left?"

M glared back at him and stiffened as Bond crawled back up over her. One of his hands pushing her shoulder down into the mattress. The other sliding up her legs to her inner thigh. He could feel the sticky evidence of their earlier sex on the soft skin of her inner thigh.

The proof that he had taken her but Bond had wished he could mark her. Anything to give her a reminder and make her hide from the old man. Even if it only lasted a couple of hours, he longed to be discovered by her husband and that in itself was strange behaviour for him.

Bond's fingers reached towards the warm softness of her swollen clit and began rhythmically massaging her again. M tried to shift onto her back but Bond pushed her fully onto her stomach as he kissed her ass again...this time biting it.

M called out in surprise as Bond sucked on the teeth marks until a red mark was formed. M curled her arms under her chin on a pillow, curving her tailbone up and spreading her legs to give him better access where she wanted him to touch.

M cannot remember being attended to in such a way...it had been so long. The danger of Bond's apparent attachment was forgotten in the haze of lust rising from her swollen clit. His skillful fingers applied pressure where she wanted it most.

M could feel the heat rising in her again. Her pussy became wet with desire, her muscles craved to pull something inside to satisfy her. Anything...his fingers...his glorious cock which had brought her as much pleasure as his skilled lips and tongue had earlier. She was wanton for his muscled body and those glorious eyes that burned her like ice.

"I told you I would kiss your ass M."

"Yes and now you have...I may return the favour. I've yet to get that glorious cock of yours in my mouth, so you had better be wary of biting me further."

M began to giggle between moans from their banter and what his fingers were doing tickling her delicate skin between her legs.

Bond's cock was fully engorged and more than ready to go again. This time he wanted do something different. He wanted to make her watch them.

He lifted M up so that she was on her knees facing the mirror over the low headboard. He wrapped his arm around her and snaked his fingers down through her pubic hair and back to her clit as he grabbed her breast in another.

"I want to see you come undone for me M." Their eyes met in the mirror as M groaned as she fell back against his muscular chest. Bond shuffled them closer to the headboard and stopped touching her as he took both her hands and place them on the top rail of the low headboard.

He nipped a her ear as he used his knees to spread her thighs apart and push her body over slightly towards the headboard.

Bond's fingers returned to the throbbing bundle of nerves that lit her body on fire. M had never done this before and excitement coursed through her body.

"M...you are not going to forget what we do here today."

M groaned as he pinched her nipple and kneaded her breast. M could feel his hard length up against her ass as she momentarily tensed.

"No M...I'm not going to ride you like that...without permission and preparations." Bond's finger slid into her hot wet pussy and then she could feel the head of his cock nudge the entrance poking from behind. He took his cock in his hand, to run it up and down her entrance and suddenly pushed inwards.

M sucked in her breath as she leaned back into him. Bond grabbed her hips and pulled her firmly back against his pelvis as he knelt behind her.

Once his positioning was adjusted for her height, Bond began to thrust in earnest. He should be able to last longer now. After the last hour of dehydrating activity and the initial shock and excitement of sex with her for the first time, became a contest to improve upon.

M felt oddly stretched but it was not unpleasant. She looked up into the gilt mirror that ran from just above the headboard to the ceiling and saw the intense way Bond was looking at her. M curved her lower spine towards him while pulling herself up with the headboard as leverage.

Bond was sweating and M was feeling tingly and numb, however the loss of contact with her clit was not bringing her any satisfaction.

Their eyes met in the mirror as Bond leaned into her more wrapping his left arm around her thigh and using his fingers to find the pressure point M needed.

"God...yes touch me Bond!"

The second he came in contact with M's clit she thought she would explode. Bond thrusted into her steadily as he could see her suddenly break into a sweat. "You are so beautiful M." He said staring at her face in the mirror as he slowed his pace and pulled out further. As he did he stopped touching her clit.

M whined. "Don't stop." She looked in the mirror to see herself looking wanton and beg him the handsome younger man to make her orgasm.

Bond smashed back into her hard and touched her heated flesh again. He repeated the movement as M cried. "Bond...god...don't stop!"

"Say you're mine M."

"What?"

"Say you're mine to fuck and no other's."

"But?" M's mind went immediately to her husband and frowned because she definitely didn't want to be thinking of him now.

Bond thrust into her again touching her in time. M let out a small scream. "ARRGH!" She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to centre on the building pleasure mixed with pain.

"Bond…" She panted imploring him with a look, shooting a fiery glance at him in the mirror. Caught between passion and concentration M stated the truth and reality of the situation between them. "I'm...married."

"Leave him."

Bond thrusted into her again. M closed her eyes and moaned. "Booonnnd..."

"James." He said as he withdrew. M pushed back against him desperate for more contact. "Say my name."

"Oh...god...James...please!"

Bond slammed into her again and thrusted several times as M began to cant his name he stopped again. M pushed her back towards him dipping her head down towards the pillow while still gripping the low headboard.

Bond stopped again making her pull herself back up to look at him through the mirror.

"James...please don't stop!" She pleaded but he did nothing.

"Leave him."

M met his eyes in the mirror as saw the seriousness in those blue orbs. "This is not just an affair to me." He said to her reverently.

How could she have miscalculated his flirtations so badly? Her body thumped with blinding desire and a need so profound that she would promise anything for release.

"I will." She whispered her eyes desperate for him to enter her again. It didn't count it was in the heat of passion. He couldn't possibly be serious.

Bond slammed into her and rode her in earnest. Pressing on her clit as he did.

"Oh James...fuck me!" M's volume increased and he could tell that she was getting closer.

Then Bond slowed again, agonizingly close to both their releases.

"Look at me M!" M's eyes shot up and met his in the mirror again, as he thrust slowly into her. He continued his painfully slow, suddenly gentle, yet enticing movements as M began to whimper.

His body was on fire from the restraint it took to not slam into her and make them both scream. This part was all finesse and all inspired by her. He wanted her for more that just this afternoon between meetings. He wanted her more than any other woman he had ever met.

"Dear god you're perfect. Your body fits mine and it's like I'm on fire." He blurted out...not even thinking of it as a line of any kind.

"Yes...James...yes...oh god!" M was blown away by the rolling sensation of building to crescendo only to have him leave her empty and waiting to be touched again. Forgotten was the meeting she had to make. She could only think of the feeling of his large cock pressing into her...stretching her from this angle.

"Say you want me as much as I want you M."

"I want you James." She met his eyes again in challenge. "Bring me home James...oh god please."

Bond smiled at her and grabbed her hips pulling her back onto his throbbing cock. "By your command M."

This time he did not completely withdraw but stilled and waited, as he leaned over her again, grabbing her right hand on the headboard and pulling up into her with such force she closed her eyes again.

"Open them! Watch as I fuck you better than anyone before."

M managed to keep her eyes locked on his as his other hand went around her back to her clit. He pulled out just keeping the head of his cock inside her and pulled upwards into her again as he touched her.

"Tell me I'm your best!"

"James...I...I."

Bond pulled back leaving just the head of his swollen cock in her opening and stopped touching her again.

"Tell me"

"You're my best...James….pleasssseee." M whined but remained focused on those blue orbs staring at her from the mirror. Her breathing was nothing more than a series of erratic pants as were his thrusts. M desperately pushed her ass towards him, dying for contact. Bond growled at her action and could stand it no more.

He entered her fully again and began thrusting in earnest as his fingers pinched her clit as she cried out. He could feel the way her pussy was tightening against his cock and the spasms took hold, Thus began his release with a cry of satisfaction. He continued to thrust into her through her pleasure as she moaned in time with him. He continued pushing and thrusting as she rode out the waves of the aftershock of their orgasms.

Seeing each other come undone in the mirror there was nothing left in either of them. M collapsed on her stomach to the bed with James slipping out of her as he collapsed, half on top of her back.

Neither of them could speak yet. They panted trying to get enough oxygen to their brains to process what they had just done and said to each other.

Bond rolled off to his side but kept his arm around her middle. M rolled to face him with confusion still on her lovely face. Waiting a few minutes to gather themselves before speaking again.

M felt sore like she hadn't in years, as her body still buzzed from multiple orgasms, each becoming more and more intense. Bond was her best agent but now?

"What you said to me...I thought this was just a roll in the hay to you Bond?"

"James...and no M, it could never be just a one off to me."

M reached up and touched his face. She frowned. "I have to rush. We will discuss this later."

M groaned as she tried to stand. "My old body is hardly use to such a vigorous work out James." She said with a sad smile.

"Good." M looked at him confused for a moment. "I'm happy that it was me you chose to scratch this itch and I will not let you become so rusty again."

M rushed into the shower as Bond picked up articles of clothing strewn all about the room. He put hers on a chair as he dusted his crumpled suit jacket off the floor.

He carried it and his wrinkled dress shirt into the now hot and steamy bathroom and joined M in the shower. Bond helped clean her and kissed every inch of her as he worshiped his soapy goddess from his knees in the shower.

M laughed at his attention. "Don't start again Bond...I'm too bloody sore for another round. You've beaten all previous sexual records I've had anyway."

"Good and we will continue this again. I will now be your bodyguard for any and all meetings in hotels."

"I will have Tanner arrange more of them then." M laughed.

"Will you leave your husband for me?"

"I said that in the heat of passion Bond...but I will consider it. It may be nothing, but he's been very ill lately. The tests will come back this week. Needless to say...It's been an age since we fucked."

"Fine...I will strive to outlive him then and you can carry on the dutiful wife routine."

"How do you know I've fallen out of like for my husband."

"I know because I just spent the better part of the last hour inside of you. I never took you for a saint but I assumed you were done with the man or you would not have jumped me the moment we entered the suite."

"Yes, I suppose so."

"You don't sound that upset by it?"

"He and I had a marriage of convenience. It has long been over. He's had affairs and so have I."

"With who?" Bond asked his voice laced with jealousy.

"You don't know him and it was years ago. My husband and I had been working through it but this last year...he's been unwell more than not."

"I hope you will give me a shot, M."

"Be good as you have been today and I think I just might." It goes against her better judgement but after the last couple of hours she doesn't think she can go back to her marriage induced chastity again.

M kissed him and it lingered. Bond's cock was swelling again. "You can't be serious? Again!" M exclaimed as Bond stood and she soaped up his large engorged cock.

"What can I say, you inspire me M. I can't get enough of you."

"This will have to wait...I'm late." M said looking disappointed. Bond whined as she began stroking him faster. "M...I won't take long...oh...god!"

M smiled a mischievous smile and bent over and took him in her mouth. She sucked and licked the head as he groaned. He tasted of soap but it did not discourage her in the least. M cupped his balls and squeezed gently as she worked his soapy shaft with her small hand.

"Christ! M I'm going to cum!" M looked up at him and smiled around his cock as she watched him his hips stilled and he ejaculated into her mouth. M licked and sucked until his flaccid cock slipped from her mouth.

"You may think about that the next time you take a younger model to bed."

"Christ M...you've ruined me for all other women."

"Good...looks like we're now equal because you've ruined me for other men." M quickly toweled off and got ready as did Bond.

They rushed through the hotel to the meeting area, as M ordered Bond to find her some food. Bond checked his phone and returned the texts that he received from Tanner.

 _M is more than fine Tanner._

 _Get over yourself Bond._

Tanner would blush to know exactly how well Bond knew M now. Bond's blood boiled just thinking about her. The two of them needed to do this again and soon.

Bond found some food and drink to replenish himself and brought M hers at the meeting table where she was giving some government minister a reprimand for questioning her departmental oversight.

It sounded sexy to Bond regardless of the boring subject matter. He remained in her line of vision and her gorgeous eyes met his on several occasions.

Bond leaned back against the opposite wall and day dreamed about eating M later. He was considering letting a flat closer to work just for the two of them to enjoy lunch time every day when he wasn't on a mission. Under a false name of course. He would invest in some toys and costumes. Bond longed to see M dressed as a eighteenth century duchess.

M licked her lips from across the table when she saw Bond adjust his jacket over his erection.

She knew she shouldn't be enjoying this so much but damn…he was so bloody handsome. It made her sex throb and she could feel herself become wet with need again.

She was impressed that she finally caved to the sexual tension between them. Throwing herself at him once they were safely alone.

Bond responded completely and more passionately than she could ever have imagined. That he basically professed love for her came as a bit of a shock but not an unwelcome one.

M could envision their next coupling would be different. Now that he wants them to be more than just a casual fuck. M has no idea how long this affair will last but she damn sure she will enjoy him for the time they have together.

Keeping work and their private time will be a challenge but she had never shrunk away from those and she won't start now. There would be no looking back for them now, besides regrets were unprofessional.

The end.


End file.
